Beverly Hills ChihuWALL-E
by ANW2004
Summary: A Crossover Between Beverly Hills Chihuahua and WALL-E. WALL-E And EVE's Home is Cursed And So as Town. They Need To Clear The Curse is To Find Some Dogs and BURN-E Before The Humans Waited. Let's See! Rated T Just in Case.
1. Prologue

**Today in Beverly Hills... Winter 2007**

* * *

 **Chloe is a Pup Without Her Traitorous Way That She Doesn't Seen To Get The Life. She Went Up Their To See Them. She's a White Chihuahua and Went Up To Her New Home.**

* * *

 **2008**

* * *

 **She's an Adult Chihuahua That Stunts Out The Beverly Hills The Straight Days. She's Known Out There.**

 **Later Then, Papi Decides That Chloe's Begin Their Own.**

* * *

 **Beverly Hills ChihuWALL-E**

* * *

 **WALL-E's Truck, Inside, Today**

* * *

 **EVE and WALL-E Are Looking At The Beverly Hills Eariler Product During The News.**

News Reporter: "So We Here on Live. Beverly Hills Chihuahua Released in 2008 Today. We Actually Here One in Only There"

EVE: "What Should Be?"

WALL-E: "That's Nothing So Well"

EVE: "We Knew Before My Children Stays Home"

WALL-E: "What Are We Supposed To Say?"

* * *

 **Parade!**

* * *

EVE: "Now Come On! Let's Go To Parade"

 **Meanwhile. WALL-E And EVE Watched The Parade of 1st Anniversary of Rescuing Humans.**

EVE: "Whoa"

WALL-E: "They Didn't See It Before"

EVE: "Yeah. They Do This Like This"

WALL-E: "They Ever Saw The Parade?"

EVE: "Yeah"

WALL-E: "What Should I Do?"

EVE: "Yeah, We Are Watching The Parade"

* * *

 **Morning**

* * *

 **WALL-E And EVE Woke Up as They Transformed Into Bots.**

EVE: "What Are They Did Now?"

WALL-E: "We Are Supported"

EVE: "Really? Here's Why"

WALL-E: "Never Believe It Begin On Curse"

EVE: "Going To Beverly Hills"

WALL-E: "Yes. Let's Go!"

 **They Got into Beverly Hills.**

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

 **Garret and Lilly The Chihuahuas Are Started Walking When The Curse Begins.**

Nala: "Lilly!"

Danny: "Garret!"

Nala: "Get To Beverly Hills!"

 **The Shaking Eruption When Garret Made It To The Helicopter But Lilly Fell Off the Ladder Into The Lava And Burned Out.**

Nala: " **NOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

 **Nala Screamed.**

Nala: "Lilly!"

 **Eventually, EVE and WALL-E Saw That City is Cursed and Being Darkness.**

EVE: "Oh No! What Are They Gonna Do?"

WALL-E: "Expect That. How Did Lily Fell Off?"

EVE: "Yeah. I Guess I Have To Go To Beverly Hills with You"

WALL-E: "Yeah"

EVE: "It Might Be"

* * *

 **At Beverly Hills**

* * *

 **Inside, Hotel.**

Kate Gennington: "So, Chloe. We Are At Babysitter Club"

Gale Anderson: "I Know Right, Kate, We Are Making Sure That You Are Joining Us"

Allison Talkington: "Please Pack Your Swimsuits, Chloe"

Chloe: "I Will"

 **Chloe Walked By Leaving The Babysitter.**

* * *

 **Later, Gale and Kate Are Driving The Car And Then, Chloe is Panting and Barking All The Time But The Purse And She Fell Off The Car Into The Road as She Yelped.**

Papi: "Chloe!"

 **Papi Rushed Into Rescuing Chloe.**

Chloe: "Thanks For Rescuing Me"

Papi: "Chloe, What Do You Think?"

Chloe: "We Knew That Way"

 **They Saw EVE Carrying WALL-E Going Further Into Them.**

Papi: "Who Was That?"

Chloe: "WALL-E and EVE"

Papi: "Wow"

 **EVE and WALL-E Had a First Time Meeting.**

Papi: "Well Well Well"

Chloe: "This is Just Right"

EVE: "Hello, Papi And Chloe"

WALL-E: "Hi"

Papi: "Hi, WALL-E And EVE"

Chloe: "Hi, EVE and WALL-E"

EVE: "We Are Going To Save The Town But First. We Have To Save BURN-E From Getting Stuck in The Tree"

WALL-E: "So First. What Are We Gonna Do?"

EVE: "To Save The Town"

Papi: "I Know That"

Chloe: "Okay. I Have No Idea"

Papi: "I'm A Chihuahua"

 **The Song Begins With Chihuahuas.**

The Chihuahuas: "Yo, we're the king of all dogs, yeah well we ain't playin'

Don't you bark in our direction, that's all I'm sayin'  
We're tiny, but mighty, we're number one  
We're the real hot dogs, yo, hold the bun

Say whoa, whoa!  
Say yeah, yeah!  
Say whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah  
Whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah  
Whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah

What can make you move? Chihuahua!  
Can you feel the groove? Chihuahua!  
What can make you dance? Chihuahua!  
Oh Chihuahua, Chihuahua!

What can make you slide? Chihuahua!  
Can you feel the vibe? Chihuahua!  
What can make you dance? Chihuahua!  
Oh Chihuahua, Chihuahua!

Yo, we got style, moves and big attitude  
We're not all bark like them other dudes, yeah  
We're the baddest dogs you ever saw  
You wanna roll with us? Yo, talk to the paw

Say whoa, whoa!  
Say yeah, yeah!  
Say whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah  
Whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah  
Whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah

What can make you move? Chihuahua!  
Can you feel the groove? Chihuahua!  
What can make you dance? Chihuahua!  
Oh Chihuahua, Chihuahua!"

 **The Song Stopped, We Continue Where WALL-E And EVE Still Meeting Papi And Chloe.**

Papi: "I Knew That Problem"

Chloe: "Yeah"

EVE: "Come On, We Have To Go Many Places. Let's Go"

 **Today in this House. Gordon Yawned Loudly.**

Nala: "Gordon?"

Gordon: "Nala?"


	2. At Beverly Hills

Nala: "We Return Our Pure Naturally"

Gordon: "See! I Heard it!"

 **Song Plays Whe Humans And Cars Still There.**

"Where I come from isn't all that great

My automobile is a piece of crap  
My fashion sense is a little whack  
And my friends are just as screwy as me

I didn't go to boarding schools  
Preppy girls never looked at me  
Why should they? I ain't nobody  
Got nothing in my pocket

Beverly Hills  
That's where I want to be!  
Gimme gimme gimme gimme  
Living in Beverly Hills  
Beverly Hills  
Rolling like a celebrity!  
Gimme gimme gimme gimme  
Living in Beverly Hills

Look at all those movie stars  
They're all so beautiful and clean  
When the housemaids scrub the floors  
They get the spaces in between

I wanna live a life like that  
I wanna be just like a king  
Take my picture by the pool  
'Cause I'm the next big thing!

Beverly Hills  
That's where I want to be!  
Gimme gimme gimme gimme  
Living in Beverly Hills  
Beverly Hills  
Rolling like a celebrity!  
Gimme gimme gimme gimme  
Living in Beverly Hills

The truth is I don't stand a chance  
It's something that you're born into  
And I just don't belong

No, I don't  
I'm just a no-class, beat-down fool  
And I will always be that way  
She will  
I might as well enjoy my life  
And watch the stars play

Beverly Hills  
That's where I want to be!  
Gimme gimme gimme gimme  
Living in Beverly Hills  
Beverly Hills  
Rolling like a celebrity!  
Gimme gimme gimme gimme  
Living in Beverly Hills

Beverly Hills  
Beverly Hills  
Beverly Hills  
Beverly Hills  
Gimme gimme gimme gimme  
Living in Beverly Hills

Where I come from isn't all that great  
My automobile is a piece of crap  
My fashion sense is a little whack  
And my friends are just as screwy as me

I didn't go to boarding schools  
Preppy girls never looked at me  
Why should they? I ain't nobody  
Got nothing in my pocket

Beverly Hills  
That's where I want to be!  
Gimme gimme gimme gimme  
Living in Beverly Hills  
Beverly Hills  
Rolling like a celebrity!  
Gimme gimme gimme gimme  
Living in Beverly Hills

Look at all those movie stars  
They're all so beautiful and clean  
When the housemaids scrub the floors  
They get the spaces in between

I wanna live a life like that  
I wanna be just like a king  
Take my picture by the pool  
'Cause I'm the next big thing!

Beverly Hills  
That's where I want to be!  
Gimme gimme gimme gimme  
Living in Beverly Hills  
Beverly Hills  
Rolling like a celebrity!  
Gimme gimme gimme gimme  
Living in Beverly Hills

The truth is I don't stand a chance  
It's something that you're born into  
And I just don't belong

No, I don't  
I'm just a no-class, beat-down fool  
And I will always be that way  
She will  
I might as well enjoy my life  
And watch the stars play

Beverly Hills  
That's where I want to be!  
Gimme gimme gimme gimme  
Living in Beverly Hills  
Beverly Hills  
Rolling like a celebrity!  
Gimme gimme gimme gimme  
Living in Beverly Hills

Beverly Hills  
Beverly Hills  
Beverly Hills  
Beverly Hills  
Gimme gimme gimme gimme  
Living in Beverly Hills"

 **Weezer - Beverly Hills**

* * *

 **Beverly Hills, Day 2**

* * *

 **EVE,WALL-E,Papi And Chloe Are On The Journey And Still Seeing Us.**

EVE: "It's a Not a Plan. It's a Statement"

WALL-E: "Huh? Nothing Out of Nowhere, Eva, We Need To"

EVE: "We Need Over Here"

Chloe: "Hey. What's That?"

Papi: "Nothing? Just Clouds"

EVE: "Okay. I Got It. We Knew That Is Impossible"

* * *

 **August's House**

* * *

August MacGeever: "Charlotte"

Charlotte MacGeever: "Yes, August"

August MacGeever: "Cooper's Here"

 **Cooper Walked In Actually When He's a German Shepherd.**

Cooper: "August"

August MacGeever: "Cooper, What Are You Seemly Old Are You?"

Cooper: "1 Year Old. I Am"

August MacGeever: "Good"

 **August Walked Into The Kitchen.**

* * *

 **Beverly Hills**

* * *

 **Nala,Gordon and Danny Starts Walking In The Sidewalk.**

Nala: "More and more

I can't say no  
So afraid of letting go  
If there's something  
I can grab  
You can bet  
I'll pay the tab  
Counting all the flowers  
Waste the precious hours  
I need to find some peace

All these problems on my mind  
Make it hard for me to think  
There is no way I can stop  
My poor brain is gonna' pop  
And I don't have a purpose  
Scattered on the surface  
I need to find some peace

And all the broken tethers  
We can bring together  
I need to find some peace

I need to find some peace  
I need to find some peace

More and more  
I can't say no  
So afraid of letting go  
If there's something  
I can grab  
You can bet  
I'll pay the tab  
Counting all the flowers  
Waste the precious hours  
I need to find some peace

All these problems on my mind  
Make it hard for me to think  
There is no way I can stop  
My poor brain is gonna' pop  
And I don't have a purpose  
Scattered on the surface  
I need to find some peace

And all the broken tethers  
We can bring together  
I need to find some peace

I need to find some peace  
I need to find some peace

More and more  
I can't say no  
So afraid of letting go  
If there's something  
I can grab  
You can bet  
I'll pay the tab  
Counting all the flowers  
Waste the precious hours  
I need to find some peace

All these problems on my mind  
Make it hard for me to think  
There is no way I can stop  
My poor brain is gonna' pop  
And I don't have a purpose  
Scattered on the surface  
I need to find some peace

And all the broken tethers  
We can bring together  
I need to find some peace

I need to find some peace  
I need to find some peace"

 **Weezer - Peace**

* * *

 **Now Back For The Generations.**

Dawn: "Now Back"

Nala: "What"

 **Back to The Journey.**

Chloe: "Where The Known is To Save The City"

EVE: "You're Right"

WALL-E: "I Know. I Checked The History But The City of Abandoned Earth is Cursed"

EVE: "Yeah. I Know"

Papi: "Okay. Let's Go"

 **They Followed to Our Journey.**

* * *

 **August's House**

* * *

 **August Cleared His Throat and Saw Anything But No Cats.**

August MacGeever: "No Cats?"

Lilly MacGeever: "Nope!"

August MacGeever: "We Have Dogs"

Cooper MacGeever: "I Knew It! Oh My Gosh!" (Growls)

* * *

 **Beverly Hills**

* * *

 **Humans (Gale,Alvin,Simon,Gary,Lilly,Allison,Kate,Cindy and Ava) Are Looking Up The The Clouds.**

Kate Gennington: "They Supposed To Be There. But My Nala is Missing"

Gale Anderson: "My Little Danny is Lost"

Alvin MacGarret: "My Gordon is Now Lost"

Lilly Gordon: "They Should A Been There By Now"

Allison Talkington: "Never Heard of it!"

Cindy Einstein: "Nope"

Gary Elcar: "Sorry"

Ava Walker: "I Know Right. They Are Feelings Now"

 **Then, They Saw Girl Chihuahuas Fighting Each Other and Female Teenage Chihuahua Came.**

Female Teenage Chihuahua: " _STOP IT!_ "

 **She Betrayed It and Walked Off With Her Paws.**

* * *

 **Back To Journey.**

WALL-E: " _EEEP!_ No One Seens That Before"

EVE: "So, What is That?" (Hearing a Bird Sound)

Papi: "A Bird?"

Chloe: "Yes"

 **Eventually They're Excited.**

* * *

 **Gas Station**

* * *

 **They Got To Look.**

 **Says "No Dogs Allowed"**

EVE: "Uh Oh?"

WALL-E: "Who is That?"

Papi: "Yeah. Why We Have To This"

EVE: "Maybe Service Dogs Goes To Gas Stations All The Way But They Are Seem To Be There"

Chloe: "What?"

Papi: "We Needed Help, Chloe, That's What They Do"

WALL-E: "I'll Go In"

 **Meanwhile Inside Gas Station. WALL-E Got In And Saw The Straightens of There Items.**

WALL-E: "Huh? What's This?"

Customer Guy: "I Don't Know, WALL-E, Just in Case That's Way We Further To Go"

WALL-E: "Okay... Rarf!"

 **WALL-E Rolled To Go Out.**

* * *

 **Back On Nala and Gordon's.**

Nala and Gordon: "When everything is wrong I'll come talk to you

You make things alright when I'm feeling blue

You are such a blessing and I wont be messing  
with the one thing that brings light to all of my darkness

You are my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do

There is no other one that can take your place  
I feel happy inside when I see your face  
I hope you believe me  
Because I speak sincerely  
and I mean it when I tell you I need you

You are my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do

I'm here right beside you  
I will never leave you  
and I feel the pain you feel when you start crying

You are my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do

You are my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do  
Yes I do...  
Yes I do

When everything is wrong I'll come talk to you  
You make things alright when I'm feeling blue

You are such a blessing and I wont be messing  
with the one thing that brings light to all of my darkness

You are my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do

There is no other one that can take your place  
I feel happy inside when I see your face  
I hope you believe me  
Because I speak sincerely  
and I mean it when I tell you I need you

You are my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do

I'm here right beside you  
I will never leave you  
and I feel the pain you feel when you start crying

You are my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do

You are my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do  
Yes I do...  
Yes I do

When everything is wrong I'll come talk to you  
You make things alright when I'm feeling blue

You are such a blessing and I wont be messing  
with the one thing that brings light to all of my darkness

You are my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do

There is no other one that can take your place  
I feel happy inside when I see your face  
I hope you believe me  
Because I speak sincerely  
and I mean it when I tell you I need you

You are my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do

I'm here right beside you  
I will never leave you  
and I feel the pain you feel when you start crying

You are my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do

You are my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do  
Yes I do...  
Yes I do"

 **Weezer - My Best Friend**

* * *

 **They Walked Off.**


	3. They Betrayed Her

**Back at Journey for Beverly Hills. As Chloe Began Her Speak Up.**

Chloe: "That Impossibility That Lilly Fell Off the Lava And She Died. At The End, The Abandoned Town is Cursed. At All Again. We Are Beverly Hills Chihuahua... Rules"

Papi: "Okay. That's a Story. We Return for Adventures in Saving the Town And Find BURN-E"

Chloe: "Right"

EVE: "We Know That. We Need To Save The Town First Than Save BURN-E!"

WALL-E: "Right. Let's Go!"

* * *

 **August's House**

* * *

 **August,Lilly and Charlotte Cannot Believe The Cooper Had Been Missing Today.**

August MacGeever: "I Have Some Bad News. My German Shepherd Cooper Had Been Missing Today"

Charlotte MacGeever: "Awwwww!"

Lilly MacGeever: "We Have To Sent Him Back To My House"

August MacGeever: "You're Right. Let's Go!"

* * *

 **Beverly Hills**

* * *

Kate Gennington: "What's the deal with my brain?

Why am I so obviously insane?  
In a perfect situation  
I let love down the drain.  
There's the pitch, slow and straight.  
All I have to do is swing  
and I'm the hero, but I'm the zero.

Hungry nights, once again  
Now it's getting unbelievable.  
'Cause I could not have it better,  
But I just can't get no play  
From the girls, all around  
As they search the night for someone to hold onto.  
I just pass through...

singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.

Get your hands off the girl,  
Can't you see that she belongs to me?  
And I don't appreciate this excess company.  
Though I can't satisfy all the needs she has  
And so she starts to wander...  
Can you blame her?

singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.

Tell me there's a logic out there.  
Leading me to better prepare  
For the day that something really special might come.  
Tell me there's some hope for me.  
I don't wanna be lonely  
For the rest of my days on the earth.

What's the deal with my brain?  
Why am I so obviously insane?  
In a perfect situation  
I let love down the drain.  
There's the pitch, slow and straight.  
All I have to do is swing  
and I'm the hero, but I'm the zero.

Hungry nights, once again  
Now it's getting unbelievable.  
'Cause I could not have it better,  
But I just can't get no play  
From the girls, all around  
As they search the night for someone to hold onto.  
I just pass through...

singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.

Get your hands off the girl,  
Can't you see that she belongs to me?  
And I don't appreciate this excess company.  
Though I can't satisfy all the needs she has  
And so she starts to wander...  
Can you blame her?

singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.

Tell me there's a logic out there.  
Leading me to better prepare  
For the day that something really special might come.  
Tell me there's some hope for me.  
I don't wanna be lonely  
For the rest of my days on the earth.

What's the deal with my brain?  
Why am I so obviously insane?  
In a perfect situation  
I let love down the drain.  
There's the pitch, slow and straight.  
All I have to do is swing  
and I'm the hero, but I'm the zero.

Hungry nights, once again  
Now it's getting unbelievable.  
'Cause I could not have it better,  
But I just can't get no play  
From the girls, all around  
As they search the night for someone to hold onto.  
I just pass through...

singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.

Get your hands off the girl,  
Can't you see that she belongs to me?  
And I don't appreciate this excess company.  
Though I can't satisfy all the needs she has  
And so she starts to wander...  
Can you blame her?

singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.

Tell me there's a logic out there.  
Leading me to better prepare  
For the day that something really special might come.  
Tell me there's some hope for me.  
I don't wanna be lonely  
For the rest of my days on the earth."

 **Weezer - Perfect Situation**

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

* * *

 **Desert**

* * *

 **Wally Mac is Walking Towards Us. The Sound of the Metal Chainsaw Doing it's Life,Blades Swooshing And Knifes Whoosing.**

 **Blade Cutted Papi's Mother in Half,Exploding Sound as Knife Chopped and Cuts Chloe's Dad in Sudden Shreds,Chainsaw Actually Cutted Papi's Father And Grandparent Chihuahuas in Huge Shreds And Then Cutted Chloe's Father Into The Half Piece.**

 **Wally Gasped.**

Wally Mac: "No! No!" (Cries) " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

* * *

 **Beverly Hills**

* * *

EVE: "That's Interesting. That Happened in Deserted Island"

WALL-E: "I Know Who Killed Them?"

Chloe: "My Parents Had Been Killed?"

Papi: "Yes. My Family Had Killed Somewhere in Deserted Island. I Know He Is There"

EVE: "So Sad. Let's Find Wally Mac"

 **Then, They Began for An Adventure.**

* * *

 **Wally Mac is Now at Beverly Hills. He's Scared of The Car.**

Wally Mac: "Uh Oh! Not a Car! What! Not a Car!"

 **He Ran from Side to Side and He Slides To The Sidewalk.**

Wally Mac: "Two of hearts, lace and satin, something in the air

Feel like another crook that's been captured by your stare

Uh-oh, uh-oh  
Falling in love, falling in love again  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, and I don't wanna no, no, no  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, falling in love, falling in love again  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, falling, falling

Jealous feelings, reappearing, such a wicked dare  
I'm just so damned confused and I wonder, do you care?

Uh-oh, uh-oh  
Falling in love, falling in love again  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, and I don't wanna no, no, no  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, falling in love, falling in love again  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, falling, falling

Like walking in the park  
Or dancing in the dark  
Just wanna hold you through out the night

Prince of fire, sweet desire, with devil may you care  
Release me from your spell  
I don't want this, love ain't fair

I'm falling in love again  
Uh-oh, uh-oh  
Falling in love  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, falling, falling  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, falling in love, falling in love again  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, falling in love, falling in love again  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, falling in love, falling in love again  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, and I don't wanna no, no, no  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, falling in love, falling in love again  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, falling, falling

Two of hearts, lace and satin, something in the air  
Feel like another crook that's been captured by your stare

Uh-oh, uh-oh  
Falling in love, falling in love again  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, and I don't wanna no, no, no  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, falling in love, falling in love again  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, falling, falling

Jealous feelings, reappearing, such a wicked dare  
I'm just so damned confused and I wonder, do you care?

Uh-oh, uh-oh  
Falling in love, falling in love again  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, and I don't wanna no, no, no  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, falling in love, falling in love again  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, falling, falling

Like walking in the park  
Or dancing in the dark  
Just wanna hold you through out the night

Prince of fire, sweet desire, with devil may you care  
Release me from your spell  
I don't want this, love ain't fair

I'm falling in love again  
Uh-oh, uh-oh  
Falling in love  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, falling, falling  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, falling in love, falling in love again  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, falling in love, falling in love again  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, falling in love, falling in love again  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, and I don't wanna no, no, no  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, falling in love, falling in love again  
Uh-oh, uh-oh, falling, falling"

 **Gloria Estefan - Falling in Love (Uh-Oh)**

* * *

 **Nala and Gordon Walking In The Sidewalk.**

Gordon: "Who is It?"

Nala: "I'm Pregnant"

Gordon: "Wow! You're Awesome"

Nala: "Thank You"

 **She Hugged Gordon's Side.**

* * *

 **Back To Our Journey.**

EVE: "I Think We There"

WALL-E: "Yeah"

Papi: "I Know Right. They Are Professionals"

Chloe: "Okay. Not in Germany. We're In Beverly Hills"

 **They Walked as Found Wally Mac Playing Fetch.**

Chloe: "Is That Wally?"

Papi: "I Knew It! It's My Cousin"

Wally Mac: "Hi, Papi"

* * *

Danny: "The Unfortunately UnFinished Business Came Out"

Dawn: "Okay" (Nods Her Head)

Danny: "Alright"


	4. The City Result

Dawn: "I'm Giving You The Power or What?"

Danny: "What"

 **He Fainted.**

* * *

 **Beverly Hills**

* * *

Nala and Gordon: "We go around lie to one another

Without a second thought  
Don't think we're foolin each other  
Like this we can't go on  
No respect or donsideration,  
Where has your conscience gone  
Take a step in the right direction  
Or this won't last too long

What goes around comes around  
You got to stand your ground  
Be careful what you say or do  
Whatever goes around comes around

Once again you got away with it  
Are you happy now  
Watch your mouth,  
Don't put your foot back in it  
Gets back to you somehow  
I must say you tell a good story  
Of things I know ain't true  
You turn around and say you're sorry  
With a straight face attitude

What goes around comes around  
You got to stand your ground  
Be careful what you say or do  
Whatever goes around comes around  
What goes around comes around  
You got to stand your ground  
No matter what raod you take  
Whatever goes around comes around

Don't you underestimate this girl  
You will only fool yourself  
Are we gonna live with this  
When there's no much at stake  
There's no way we're gonna make it  
A change is overdue  
Live and learn to love one another  
It's all up to you

What goes around comes around  
You got to stand your ground  
Be careful what you say or do  
Whatever goes around comes around

We go around lie to one another  
Without a second thought  
Don't think we're foolin each other  
Like this we can't go on  
No respect or donsideration,  
Where has your conscience gone  
Take a step in the right direction  
Or this won't last too long

What goes around comes around  
You got to stand your ground  
Be careful what you say or do  
Whatever goes around comes around

Once again you got away with it  
Are you happy now  
Watch your mouth,  
Don't put your foot back in it  
Gets back to you somehow  
I must say you tell a good story  
Of things I know ain't true  
You turn around and say you're sorry  
With a straight face attitude

What goes around comes around  
You got to stand your ground  
Be careful what you say or do  
Whatever goes around comes around  
What goes around comes around  
You got to stand your ground  
No matter what raod you take  
Whatever goes around comes around

Don't you underestimate this girl  
You will only fool yourself  
Are we gonna live with this  
When there's no much at stake  
There's no way we're gonna make it  
A change is overdue  
Live and learn to love one another  
It's all up to you

What goes around comes around  
You got to stand your ground  
Be careful what you say or do  
Whatever goes around comes around"

 **Gloria Estefan - What Goes Around**

* * *

 **Journey Returned.**

Papi: "See That"

Chloe: "Oh My Gosh"

 **They Confused.**

EVE: "That was Interesting"

WALL-E: "That Did Not Sound Right"

Chloe: "What Are We Gonna Do"

Papi: "Whatever For Me"

 **They Went Up To The Location of Beverly Hills.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Las Vegas.**

EVE: "Okay, WALL-E, Remember. That People Who Do Not Yell At The Dogs Okay"

WALL-E: "Okay"

 **Meanwhile, Inside At MGM Grand.**

 **WALL-E, EVE Followed Papi And Chloe and Saw The Many People Are Planning,Serving Foods,Playing Games And Having Fun.**

EVE: "What Is That?"

WALL-E: "MGM Grand"

Papi: "I Knew That"

Chloe: "I Don't Know How, Papi, Will See"

 **They Followed Into The Second Floor.**

 **Kate Gennington Showed Up.**

Kate Gennington: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?"

EVE: "I Was Trying To Get There"

Papi: "Don't Yell At Me! That's Not Nice!"

Chloe: "Whatever They Are Doing!"

WALL-E: "Uh Oh!?"

 **Chloe is Shocked and She Fall Asleep.**

Papi: "Wake Up!"

 **Then, Chloe Wakes Up.**

EVE: "They Did Not Understand That"

WALL-E: "They'll Try Not To Yell At Them!"

 **Then, EVE Got Scared.**

* * *

 **Outside Las Vegas.**

EVE: "Okay. Let's Go Back To Beverly Hills"

* * *

 **Nala Walked To The Vets And Saw The Door.**

Nala: "If I Watch My Step, Here We Go"

 **Nala's Room. Nala's in Vet Bed.**

Nurse: "Okay, Nala, In Order to Have Pups. Ready? Take a Deep Breath"

 **Nala Took a Deep Breath And Then.**

Nurse: "Push!"

Nala: "OOOOOWW!"

 **Nurse Push Her Oftenly as The Painful Actually.**

Nurse: "Push!"

 **Then, Nala Screamed More And Then. Gordon Opened The Door To See Her.**

Gordon: "What's a Matter?"

Nala: "Nurse Tolded Me to Push When I'm About To Give Birth"

Gordon: "It's Okay"

 **Nurse Pushed Her Again.**

Nurse: "Push!"

 **As Nala Screamed. As Later.**

Gordon: "It's a Girl"

Nala: "My Pup is Beautiful"

Gordon: "What's The Name of 5 Girl Puppies?"

Nala: "Eve,Zelda,Lilly,Flo and Stella"

* * *

 **Beverly Hills**

* * *

 **Papi,Chloe,WALL-E and EVE Are Actually Seeing The Red Car.**

Chloe: "Uh? Papi, What Happened There?"

Papi: "They Know That Car Is"

EVE: "Purposely Yes. That Car!"

WALL-E: "See That, Eva, Right Here"

 **So, They Rushed Out There And Saw BURN-E Got Stuck in The Tree And He's Crying For Help.**

EVE: "Uh Oh!"

WALL-E: "We Never Saw That"

Chloe: "What Are We Gonna Do?"

Papi: "Using The Rope"

Chloe: "Yes"

 **As She Barked At The Tree.**

* * *

Dawn: "Cooper is Getting Revenge"

Danny: "Uh Oh!"


	5. Cooper's Revenge

Dawn: "Oh My Gosh"

Delgato: "What?"

Diablo: "Oh My Goodness No!"

Delgato: (Takes Deep Breath) "Me Too"

Danny: "I Know Right. We Have To Defeat Cooper"

* * *

 **Papi,Chloe,EVE and WALL-E Are Stopped By Them.**

Chloe: "Dangit!"

 **Cooper Arrives.**

Cooper: "Stop It Right Here! How Dare You Finding Them! Fight It!"

WALL-E: "Enough! Fight It!"

 **As The Yellow-Glowing Like Wings Forms On His Back And Defeating Cooper by Fighting and Then, Cooper Flipped off the Cliff and Landed on The Stream.**

EVE: "We Did It!"

* * *

 **And Then, August Found Cooper Swimming in The Stream.**

August MacGeever: "How Did You Get There?"

 **He Took Cooper Home And Then, They Went.**

* * *

WALL-E: "WALL-E!"

EVE: "Wow!"

Chloe: "Let's Go!"

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

 **The Sunset Begins**

* * *

Dawn: "Ooooh, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

Lying awake I turn to you as you are softly sleeping.  
I think of what I'd like to do while you are  
Somewhere dreaming.  
I, I feel so happy by your side, oh why, I  
Wonder, wonder, wonder why.  
Find it hard to find the words to say what  
I am feeling.  
I'm so in love, I'm so alive and I know you're  
The reason, why  
Why I'm so crazy (happy) all the time, oh why,  
I wonder, wonder, wonder why.

I need nothing else in live than to hold you  
I, oh , I am in so deep I don't need no sleep  
Just baby you and me.

Baby, I live for loving you, oh la, la, la, la...  
Live for loving you, all I wanna do is love you,  
Love you

It would never cross my mind to find another lover.  
'Cause after having been with you, there could  
Be no other.  
I, just touching you I'm satisfied, oh why,  
I wonder, wonder, wonder why.

Ooooh, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

Lying awake I turn to you as you are softly sleeping.  
I think of what I'd like to do while you are  
Somewhere dreaming.  
I, I feel so happy by your side, oh why, I  
Wonder, wonder, wonder why.  
Find it hard to find the words to say what  
I am feeling.  
I'm so in love, I'm so alive and I know you're  
The reason, why  
Why I'm so crazy (happy) all the time, oh why,  
I wonder, wonder, wonder why.

I need nothing else in live than to hold you  
I, oh , I am in so deep I don't need no sleep  
Just baby you and me.

Baby, I live for loving you, oh la, la, la, la...  
Live for loving you, all I wanna do is love you,  
Love you

It would never cross my mind to find another lover.  
'Cause after having been with you, there could  
Be no other.  
I, just touching you I'm satisfied, oh why,  
I wonder, wonder, wonder why.

Ooooh, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

Lying awake I turn to you as you are softly sleeping.  
I think of what I'd like to do while you are  
Somewhere dreaming.  
I, I feel so happy by your side, oh why, I  
Wonder, wonder, wonder why.  
Find it hard to find the words to say what  
I am feeling.  
I'm so in love, I'm so alive and I know you're  
The reason, why  
Why I'm so crazy (happy) all the time, oh why,  
I wonder, wonder, wonder why.

I need nothing else in live than to hold you  
I, oh , I am in so deep I don't need no sleep  
Just baby you and me.

Baby, I live for loving you, oh la, la, la, la...  
Live for loving you, all I wanna do is love you,  
Love you

It would never cross my mind to find another lover.  
'Cause after having been with you, there could  
Be no other.  
I, just touching you I'm satisfied, oh why,  
I wonder, wonder, wonder why."

 **Gloria Estefan - Live for Loving You**

* * *

Delgato: "Okay"

Diablo: "Sure"

Danny: "You could never know what it's like

Your blood like winter freezes just like ice  
And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you  
You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use

And did you think this fool could never win  
Well, look at me, I'm a-coming back again  
I got a taste of love in a simple way  
And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
And I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah

Once I never could hope to win  
You're starting down the road leaving me again  
The threats you made were meant to cut me down  
And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now

You know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't you know that I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
And I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah

You could never know what it's like  
Your blood like winter freezes just like ice  
And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you  
You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use

And did you think this fool could never win  
Well, look at me, I'm a-coming back again  
I got a taste of love in a simple way  
And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
And I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah

Once I never could hope to win  
You're starting down the road leaving me again  
The threats you made were meant to cut me down  
And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now

You know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't you know that I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
And I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah"

 **Elton John - I'm Still Standing**

* * *

 **Beverly Hills, Morning**

* * *

 **BURN-E is Crying for Help.**

BURN-E: "Help Me!"


	6. BURN-E is Saved

WALL-E: "Again"

EVE: "BURN-E!"

Chloe: "That Tree"

Papi: "We All Known That"

 **Then, WALL-E Used the Rope To Save BURN-E.**

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

 **BURN-E is Saved.**

Chloe: "We Did It!"

Papi: "Wow!"

WALL-E: "I Believe That"

BURN-E: "Thanks For Saving My Life"

EVE: "Yeah"

* * *

 **Beverly Hills Junkyard**

* * *

Danny,Dawn,Nala,Gordon,Garret And Freddy: "Yo, we're the king of all dogs, yeah well we ain't playin'

Don't you bark in our direction, that's all I'm sayin'  
We're tiny, but mighty, we're number one  
We're the real hot dogs, yo, hold the bun

Say whoa, whoa!  
Say yeah, yeah!  
Say whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah  
Whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah  
Whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah

What can make you move? Chihuahua!  
Can you feel the groove? Chihuahua!  
What can make you dance? Chihuahua!  
Oh Chihuahua, Chihuahua!

What can make you slide? Chihuahua!  
Can you feel the vibe? Chihuahua!  
What can make you dance? Chihuahua!  
Oh Chihuahua, Chihuahua!

Yo, we got style, moves and big attitude  
We're not all bark like them other dudes, yeah  
We're the baddest dogs you ever saw  
You wanna roll with us? Yo, talk to the paw

Say whoa, whoa!  
Say yeah, yeah!  
Say whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah  
Whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah  
Whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah

What can make you move? Chihuahua!  
Can you feel the groove? Chihuahua!  
What can make you dance? Chihuahua!  
Oh Chihuahua, Chihuahua!

What can make you slide? Chihuahua!  
Can you feel the vibe? Chihuahua!  
What can make you dance? Chihuahua!  
Oh Chihuahua, Chihuahua!

Come on everybody make some noise  
Gettin' down with them Chihuahua boys  
Party people all around the world  
Party on with them Chihuahua girls

What can make you move? Chihuahua!  
Can you feel the groove? Chihuahua!  
What can make you dance? Chihuahua!  
Oh Chihuahua, Chihuahua!

What can make you slide? Chihuahua!  
Can you feel the vibe? Chihuahua!  
What can make you dance? Chihuahua!  
Oh Chihuahua, Chihuahua!

What can make you move?  
He can make you groove  
What can make you dance?  
Oh Chihuahua, Chihuahua!

What can make you slide?  
He can make you vibe  
What can make you dance?  
Oh Chihuahua, Chihuahua!

What can make you move? Chihuahua!  
Can you feel the groove? Chihuahua!  
What can make you dance? Chihuahua!  
Oh Chihuahua, Chihuahua!

What can make you slide? Chihuahua!  
Can you feel the vibe? Chihuahua!  
What can make you dance? Chihuahua!  
Oh Chihuahua, Chihuahua!

Yo, we're the king of all dogs, yeah well we ain't playin'  
Don't you bark in our direction, that's all I'm sayin'  
We're tiny, but mighty, we're number one  
We're the real hot dogs, yo, hold the bun

Say whoa, whoa!  
Say yeah, yeah!  
Say whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah  
Whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah  
Whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah

What can make you move? Chihuahua!  
Can you feel the groove? Chihuahua!  
What can make you dance? Chihuahua!  
Oh Chihuahua, Chihuahua!

What can make you slide? Chihuahua!  
Can you feel the vibe? Chihuahua!  
What can make you dance? Chihuahua!  
Oh Chihuahua, Chihuahua!

Yo, we got style, moves and big attitude  
We're not all bark like them other dudes, yeah  
We're the baddest dogs you ever saw  
You wanna roll with us? Yo, talk to the paw

Say whoa, whoa!  
Say yeah, yeah!  
Say whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah  
Whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah  
Whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah

What can make you move? Chihuahua!  
Can you feel the groove? Chihuahua!  
What can make you dance? Chihuahua!  
Oh Chihuahua, Chihuahua!

What can make you slide? Chihuahua!  
Can you feel the vibe? Chihuahua!  
What can make you dance? Chihuahua!  
Oh Chihuahua, Chihuahua!

Come on everybody make some noise  
Gettin' down with them Chihuahua boys  
Party people all around the world  
Party on with them Chihuahua girls

What can make you move? Chihuahua!  
Can you feel the groove? Chihuahua!  
What can make you dance? Chihuahua!  
Oh Chihuahua, Chihuahua!

What can make you slide? Chihuahua!  
Can you feel the vibe? Chihuahua!  
What can make you dance? Chihuahua!  
Oh Chihuahua, Chihuahua!

What can make you move?  
He can make you groove  
What can make you dance?  
Oh Chihuahua, Chihuahua!

What can make you slide?  
He can make you vibe  
What can make you dance?  
Oh Chihuahua, Chihuahua!

What can make you move? Chihuahua!  
Can you feel the groove? Chihuahua!  
What can make you dance? Chihuahua!  
Oh Chihuahua, Chihuahua!

What can make you slide? Chihuahua!  
Can you feel the vibe? Chihuahua!  
What can make you dance? Chihuahua!  
Oh Chihuahua, Chihuahua!"

 **Beverly Hills Chihuahua (Soundtrack) – Chihuahua**

* * *

 **Back To Beverly Hills**

* * *

EVE: "We Have To Save The City"

WALL-E: "Yes"

Papi: "Okay Already"

Chloe: "Let's Go"

* * *

 **Wally Mac Runs to Other Directions. He Saw The Trash Can.**


	7. Save the Town

Wally Mac: "That is a Trash!"

 **He Jumped The Trash And Crashes It.**

Wally Mac: "Ouch!"

 **He Got Up and Ran to the House.**

* * *

 **WALL-E's Abandoned Earth Town**

* * *

BURN-E: "Ready?"

EVE: "Ready?"

 **EVE Made The Curse Disappeared And Then, It Turned Back to Normal.**

BURN-E: "We Did it!"

* * *

 **EVE and BURN-E Went Back To Beverly Hills**

* * *

WALL-E: "Hi, Eva"

EVE: "Hi, WALL-E"

WALL-E: "Can We Go Home Yet?"

EVE: "Not Yet"

Papi: "There's a Sound We Need To"

Chloe: "And My Lucky Hero. My Own. My Spot. My Paws And My Life"

EVE: "I Love You, Y'all. Bye"

 **Then, EVE Carried WALL-E To Get Back Home and Flies Away.**

Papi: "Bye, Eva"

Chloe: "Goodbye, WALL-E And Eva!"

 **They Went To Say Goodbye To Them.**

* * *

 **The Chihuahua Group Began To Sing.**

Nala and Gordon: "I found a special place, where everything feels right

No negativity, everything's alright

I feel tonight's the night, I'm here with all my friends  
The party never stops, party never stops and never ends"

Dawn and Danny: "Hey, oh, just run away and keep on going  
Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop  
Hey oh, the energy keeps you from falling  
Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop"

Garret and Lilly: "I found a special place, where everything feels right  
No negativity, everything's alright  
I feel tonight's the night, I'm here with all my friends  
The party never stops, party never stops and never ends'

Augie And Angus: "Hey, oh, just run away and keep on going  
Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop  
Hey oh, the energy keeps you from falling  
Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop"

Papi And Chloe: "Hey, oh, just run away and keep on going  
Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop  
Hey oh, the energy keeps you from falling  
Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop"

 **Inna - Party Never Ends**

* * *

Delgato: "Now you say you ain't never met my wife, you ain't never seen her befo,'

Say you ain't been hangin' roun' my crib; well here's somethin' I wanna know...  
I wanna know what in the worl' is goin' down,

How come my dog don't bark when you come around?

I got the baddest dog, he'll bite anybody.  
He bit my little brother, took a chunk out of my ol' sweet li'l mother.  
He bit the mailman - he sees him every day; he takes one look at you, he wanna jump up and play.  
Now I ain't got a clue as to what you puttin' down, but

How come my dog don't bark when you come around?

My dog's dangerous; tried to set people straight;  
I even bought a "BAD DOG" sign an' hung it on the gate.  
Here you come trippin' up 'bout a quarter of nine  
Fulla dat Night Train wine, tryin' to slide past the sign...

My dog been noddin' off, ain't payin' you no mind.  
That's my dog, when I come home he don't sleep THAT sound!

How come my dog don't bark when you come around?

I still don't like it, I don't dig it one damn bit,  
The way you an' my dog's so tight, somethin' don't fit!  
I slipped through the alley, I called my dog,  
Said, "get off your rusty duster, move a little faster to your ol' master, you old cayute, you."

He took one look at me, an' he growled an' he ran straight to you.  
Now somebody's been confusin' my po' hound.  
An I wanna know what's goin' down.

How come my dog don't bark when you come around?

Now you say you ain't never met my wife, you ain't never seen her befo,'  
Say you ain't been hangin' roun' my crib; well here's somethin' I wanna know...  
I wanna know what in the worl' is goin' down,

How come my dog don't bark when you come around?

I got the baddest dog, he'll bite anybody.  
He bit my little brother, took a chunk out of my ol' sweet li'l mother.  
He bit the mailman - he sees him every day; he takes one look at you, he wanna jump up and play.  
Now I ain't got a clue as to what you puttin' down, but

How come my dog don't bark when you come around?

My dog's dangerous; tried to set people straight;  
I even bought a "BAD DOG" sign an' hung it on the gate.  
Here you come trippin' up 'bout a quarter of nine  
Fulla dat Night Train wine, tryin' to slide past the sign...

My dog been noddin' off, ain't payin' you no mind.  
That's my dog, when I come home he don't sleep THAT sound!

How come my dog don't bark when you come around?

I still don't like it, I don't dig it one damn bit,  
The way you an' my dog's so tight, somethin' don't fit!  
I slipped through the alley, I called my dog,  
Said, "get off your rusty duster, move a little faster to your ol' master, you old cayute, you."

He took one look at me, an' he growled an' he ran straight to you.  
Now somebody's been confusin' my po' hound.  
An I wanna know what's goin' down.

How come my dog don't bark when you come around?

Maybe I better call up Jacoby & Myers, an' you can take the fifth, amendment, that is.  
You better stand up fo' your rights, 'cause you might not be standin' too long.  
I'm gonna stop all this confusion. I'm gon' fire that hound., shoot that dog down.  
Then I'm gonna get busy mutilatin, strangulatin' operatin', an' crematin' my Ol' Lady down at the cremation station.  
Then I'm gonna torch that, too, and come right on after you!

You can give you heart an' soul to charity; all the rest gonna belong to me.

I'm goin' straight down to dat barber supply shop, get me a pearl handle, double edge, hollow ground, super blue blade, adjustable, stainless steel, honed edge, both blades on the same side so when I cut you once, you gonna bleed twice, goin' an' comin'. An' if you don' believe me, shake yo' head; it'll be singin' "I ain't got no body."

'Cause one night I did a little FBI Double-O-Seven-type investigatin'. You an' my Ol' Lady thought I was gone, but I wasn't gone. Dat's why I have to separate you from your ground. An the only soun' you gonna hear when you six feet in the ground:

How come my dog didn't bark when you came around?

Maybe I better call up Jacoby & Myers, an' you can take the fifth, amendment, that is.  
You better stand up fo' your rights, 'cause you might not be standin' too long.  
I'm gonna stop all this confusion. I'm gon' fire that hound., shoot that dog down.  
Then I'm gonna get busy mutilatin, strangulatin' operatin', an' crematin' my Ol' Lady down at the cremation station.  
Then I'm gonna torch that, too, and come right on after you!

You can give you heart an' soul to charity; all the rest gonna belong to me.

I'm goin' straight down to dat barber supply shop, get me a pearl handle, double edge, hollow ground, super blue blade, adjustable, stainless steel, honed edge, both blades on the same side so when I cut you once, you gonna bleed twice, goin' an' comin'. An' if you don' believe me, shake yo' head; it'll be singin' "I ain't got no body."

'Cause one night I did a little FBI Double-O-Seven-type investigatin'. You an' my Ol' Lady thought I was gone, but I wasn't gone. Dat's why I have to separate you from your ground. An the only soun' you gonna hear when you six feet in the ground:

How come my dog didn't bark when you came around?"

 **Dr. John - How Come My Dog Don't Bark**

* * *

 **They Walked Around Way Home.**


	8. Epilogue

**Papi and Chloe Did That See But They Manager New They Are.**

Chloe: "I Miss This Place"

Papi: "Yeah Right, We Have To Go"

Chloe: "Yeah"

 **So They Went the Next Morning. Nala's Kids, Zelda,Eve,Lilly,Flo and Stella Got Older as Adults, Wally Mac is an Adult Now and Then, They're Now Happy.**

* * *

 **WALL-E's Town**

* * *

WALL-E And EVE: "Why do birds suddenly appear

Every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

On the day that you were born the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue

That is why all the girls in town  
Follow you all around  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

On the day that you were born the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue

That is why all the girls in town  
Follow you all around  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

Wa, close to you  
Wa, close to you  
Ha, close to you  
La, close to you

Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

On the day that you were born the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue

That is why all the girls in town  
Follow you all around  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

On the day that you were born the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue

That is why all the girls in town  
Follow you all around  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

Wa, close to you  
Wa, close to you  
Ha, close to you  
La, close to you

Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

On the day that you were born the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue

That is why all the girls in town  
Follow you all around  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

On the day that you were born the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue

That is why all the girls in town  
Follow you all around  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

Wa, close to you  
Wa, close to you  
Ha, close to you  
La, close to you"

 **Carpenters - Close To You**

* * *

 **Beverly Hills At 4:00 PM**

* * *

Chloe: "Ready?"

Papi: "Ready!"

 **The Dog Race Had Begin They Run And Go Into The Training.**

* * *

 **Later Before This Song Begins**

* * *

Chloe And Papi: "Oh mmm I know a place

Ain't nobody cryin'  
Ain't nobody worried  
Ain't no smilin' faces  
Mmm, no no  
Lyin' to the races  
Help me, come on, come on  
Somebody, help me now (I'll take you there)  
Help me, ya'all (I'll take you there)  
Help me now (I'll take you there)  
Oh! (I'll take you there)  
Oh! Oh! Mercy! (I'll take you there)  
Oh, let me take you there (I'll take you there)  
Oh-oh! Let me take you there! (I'll take you there)  
Play your, play your piano now  
All right Ah do it do it  
Come on now  
Play on it, play on it  
Daddy daddy daddy  
Ooh, Lord  
All right now  
Baby, easy now  
Now, come on, little lady  
All right  
Dum-dum-dum-dum  
Sock it, sock it  
Ah, oh, oh!  
I know a place, ya'all (I'll take you there)  
Ain't nobody cryin' (I'll take you there)  
Ain't nobody worried (I'll take you there)  
No smilin' faces (I'll take you there)  
Uh-uh (Lyin' to the races) (I'll take you there)  
Oh, no Oh! (I'll take you there)  
Oh oh oh! (I'll take you there)  
Mercy now! (I'll take you there)  
I'm callin' callin' callin' mercy (I'll take you there)  
Mercy mercy! (I'll take you there)  
Let me (I'll take you there)  
Oh oh! I'll take you there (I'll take you there)  
Oh oh oh oh Wanna take you there! (I'll take you there) Just take me by the hand  
Let me (I'll take you there)  
Let me, let me, let me lead the way  
Oh! (I'll take you there)  
Let me take you there (I'll take you there)  
Let me take you there! (I'll take you there)  
Ain't no smilin' faces (I'll take you there)  
Up in here, lyin' to the races (I'll take you there)  
You oughta, you gotta gotta come let me, let me (I'll take you there)  
Take you, take you, take you over there (I'll take you there) Ooh! Oh! Oh! All right (I'll take you there)  
Oh-oh! All right! (I'll take you there)  
Oh! Oh! (I'll take you there)  
Mmmm ah Oh! Yeah! (I'll take you there)  
Whoa! (I'll take you there)  
Let me lead the way (I'll take you there)

Oh mmm I know a place  
Ain't nobody cryin'  
Ain't nobody worried  
Ain't no smilin' faces  
Mmm, no no  
Lyin' to the races  
Help me, come on, come on  
Somebody, help me now (I'll take you there)  
Help me, ya'all (I'll take you there)  
Help me now (I'll take you there)  
Oh! (I'll take you there)  
Oh! Oh! Mercy! (I'll take you there)  
Oh, let me take you there (I'll take you there)  
Oh-oh! Let me take you there! (I'll take you there)  
Play your, play your piano now  
All right Ah do it do it  
Come on now  
Play on it, play on it  
Daddy daddy daddy  
Ooh, Lord  
All right now  
Baby, easy now  
Now, come on, little lady  
All right  
Dum-dum-dum-dum  
Sock it, sock it  
Ah, oh, oh!  
I know a place, ya'all (I'll take you there)  
Ain't nobody cryin' (I'll take you there)  
Ain't nobody worried (I'll take you there)  
No smilin' faces (I'll take you there)  
Uh-uh (Lyin' to the races) (I'll take you there)  
Oh, no Oh! (I'll take you there)  
Oh oh oh! (I'll take you there)  
Mercy now! (I'll take you there)  
I'm callin' callin' callin' mercy (I'll take you there)  
Mercy mercy! (I'll take you there)  
Let me (I'll take you there)  
Oh oh! I'll take you there (I'll take you there)  
Oh oh oh oh Wanna take you there! (I'll take you there) Just take me by the hand  
Let me (I'll take you there)  
Let me, let me, let me lead the way  
Oh! (I'll take you there)  
Let me take you there (I'll take you there)  
Let me take you there! (I'll take you there)  
Ain't no smilin' faces (I'll take you there)  
Up in here, lyin' to the races (I'll take you there)  
You oughta, you gotta gotta come let me, let me (I'll take you there)  
Take you, take you, take you over there (I'll take you there) Ooh! Oh! Oh! All right (I'll take you there)  
Oh-oh! All right! (I'll take you there)  
Oh! Oh! (I'll take you there)  
Mmmm ah Oh! Yeah! (I'll take you there)  
Whoa! (I'll take you there)  
Let me lead the way (I'll take you there)"

 **The Staple Singers - I'll Take You There**

* * *

 **WALL-E's Town**

* * *

 **There's Night. There's a Star and Moon Come Up There, No Chihuahuas Are Seen. The Skies Glow Blue.**

WALL-E And EVE: "Once I had a love and it was a gas

Soon turned out had a heart of glass  
Seemed like the real thing, only to find  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind

Once I had a love and it was divine  
Soon found out I was losing my mind  
It seemed like the real thing but I was so blind  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind

In between  
What I find is pleasing and I'm feeling fine  
Love is so confusing there's no peace of mind  
If I fear I'm losing you it's just no good  
You teasing like you do

Once I had a love and it was a gas  
Soon turned out had a heart of glass  
Seemed like the real thing, only to find  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind

Lost inside  
Adorable illusion and I cannot hide  
I'm the one you're using, please don't push me aside  
We coulda made it cruising, yeah

Yeah, riding high on love's true bluish light

In between  
What I find is pleasing and I'm feeling fine  
Love is so confusing there's no peace of mind  
If I fear I'm losing you it's just no good  
You teasing like you do

Once I had a love and it was a gas  
Soon turned out had a heart of glass  
Seemed like the real thing, only to find  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind

Once I had a love and it was divine  
Soon found out I was losing my mind  
It seemed like the real thing but I was so blind  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind

In between  
What I find is pleasing and I'm feeling fine  
Love is so confusing there's no peace of mind  
If I fear I'm losing you it's just no good  
You teasing like you do

Once I had a love and it was a gas  
Soon turned out had a heart of glass  
Seemed like the real thing, only to find  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind

Lost inside  
Adorable illusion and I cannot hide  
I'm the one you're using, please don't push me aside  
We coulda made it cruising, yeah

Yeah, riding high on love's true bluish light

In between  
What I find is pleasing and I'm feeling fine  
Love is so confusing there's no peace of mind  
If I fear I'm losing you it's just no good  
You teasing like you do

Once I had a love and it was a gas  
Soon turned out had a heart of glass  
Seemed like the real thing, only to find  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind

Once I had a love and it was divine  
Soon found out I was losing my mind  
It seemed like the real thing but I was so blind  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind

In between  
What I find is pleasing and I'm feeling fine  
Love is so confusing there's no peace of mind  
If I fear I'm losing you it's just no good  
You teasing like you do

Once I had a love and it was a gas  
Soon turned out had a heart of glass  
Seemed like the real thing, only to find  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind

Lost inside  
Adorable illusion and I cannot hide  
I'm the one you're using, please don't push me aside  
We coulda made it cruising, yeah

Yeah, riding high on love's true bluish light

In between  
What I find is pleasing and I'm feeling fine  
Love is so confusing there's no peace of mind  
If I fear I'm losing you it's just no good  
You teasing like you do"

 **As WALL-E and EVE Goes Through Their Forehead And Loved. The Stars Shooting in the Sky And Sky Glows Red.**

* * *

 **Blondie - Heart of Glass**

* * *

EVE: "WALL-E, All I Have To Do Is To Take Papi And Chloe Home, I Forgot About It.

* * *

 **Later... EVE Took Papi And Chloe Home.**

EVE: "There. We Will Be Safe Now"

Papi: "I Know Right"

EVE: "That's What I Knew Where WALL-E And I Lived"

Chloe: "Yeah. I'm Noticing About Taking Me and Papi Home"

EVE: "Thanks"

Papi: "For Understanding My Lives"

EVE: "We All Have To Say is Goodbye"

Chloe: "I Know, EVE"

EVE: "WALL-E and I Are Going To Beverly Hills House To August MacGeever"

Papi: "Yeah, EVE, You Are Gonna Leave?"

EVE: "Yeah. See You Later, Papi And Chloe"

Chloe: "Thanks"

Papi: "I Notice"

 **EVE and WALL-E Went To Beverly Hills.**

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Beverly Hills ChihuWALL-E**

* * *

 **George Lopez as Papi**

 **Drew Barrymore as Chloe/Nala**

 **Andy Garcia as Delgato**

 **Edward James Olmos as El Diablo**

 **Danny McBride as Danny**

 **Josh Gad as Gordon**

 **Maya Rudolph as Lilly/Dawn**

 **Jason Sudeikis as Freddy/Garret**

 **Bill Hader as Cooper**

 **Ben Burtt as WALL-E**

 **Elissa Knight as EVE**

 **Erin Cahill as Kate Gennington**

 **Susan Blakely as Lilly Gordon**

 **Morgan Fairchild as Allison Tarkington**

 **Hayden Panettiere as Ava Walker**

 **Justin Long as Gary Elcar**

 **Ben Diskin as Alvin MacGarret**

 **Sean Astin as August MacGeever**

 **Jodi Benson as Cindy Einstein**

 **Jean Smart as Charlotte MacGeever**

 **Kathy Najimy as Lilly MacGeever**

 **Angus MacLane as BURN-E**

* * *

 **Check Out**

 **WALL-E Wars**

 **Out Now!**


End file.
